herebedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drappehsland
Drappehsland Drappehsland is in Hekla. It is an amazing country in Ict. If you keep reading you will discover the true magic in Drappehsland, where there are massive mountains and magical rivers. You need to be aware of the monsters,zombies,creepers and huge spiders Climate Being such a water based country,Drappites are the best jet skiing.They have a saying," If there's water get out your skis and surf board." Although it is sunny for seven months of the year, it sometimes rains.The inhabitants like it when it does, because it's good for the plants. History There have been 4 wars, because other countries want our resources, but we have a strong military and we have not been defeated. All of the Royal Family have helped the country by building hospitals and schools and churches The Royal family are successful and have been in power for 1000 years Military Drappehs has a Navy with 50 vessels, Battleships, Aircraft carriers and submarines There are 20,000 military people working in it. There is also an Airforce with 200 planes and helicopters Politics Economy Ruler King Kcaj Area 681,786 miles squared Population 36,392,777 The country has a lot of natural resources and is therefore really rich It mines diamonds, rubies and gold and silver There is no unemployment Free Health Service Tax is only £150 per year Flag The dark blue represents the water or the island and the fire represents the dormant volcanoes of the island. Geography In the central Region of Drappehsland is Lake Siwel, fed from underground by hot springs so the temperature of the lake is above 15 degrees all year round. From Lake Siwel flows the River Yjneb with small waterfalls at about 18' tall. The river is home to the Kcaj Clown Fish which are indigenous to Drappehsland. The river flows down towards Sniktaw' A tributary of the River Yjneb is the River Peesh which creates the border between three countries that of Htims-Nagrom, Snibborland and Spillihp. Drappehsland has good diplomatic and trade relations with these three countries. To the West is the land of Sniktaw, relations with this country are good now they are allies but in the past they had the 20 years war so feelings are guarded towards them Animals and Plants Despite its unusual climate and geography, Drappehs is home to most of Hekla's largest land mammals. In the North, especially in the mountainous region is the Kcaj-dog, which can be spotted slurping on the green Kcaj-bias by standing on its flippers and wandering in the forest, licking the trees clean. In the middle flowing out of Lake Siwel is the River Yjneb, which is home to the rare Kcaj Clown Fish whose diet comprises under water plants and sometimes tickles swimmers trying to nibble the dead skin off their toes. Down in the South on the seashore can be found the unusual and edible Blue Leafed Wonkt'nod, it is all edible but you do need to cook it to the Drappehs's secret recipe or it will make you sick. sport Drappehs has won the World Cup in Llabtoof 8 times and their opponent is Odnalro cocloshn All and all. Drappits is a very spoty country and we lieck rugdy ,swiming and sceaning. We are a rely intresting country. Now if you advencher in are country and you will descover the trow machic of Drappehs. National Poetry 'The Cloud Dragon' is a Drappehsland poem created in 2007, written by King Kcaj VIII, who wrote it when he visited Lake Siwel. King Kcaj wrote the poem to warn Drappehsland's inhabitants that Cloud Dragon was dangerous because at the time it was annihilating buildings and killing people by breathing flames of lava. Children at school learn it from a very young age. THE CLOUD DRAGON His eyes are ice, Sharp and Spikey and scanning suspiciously His eyes are like fiery clouds Angry and Annoyed Tail like a snake slithering, Tail like a cheetah pouncing, Tail like a monkey swinging, Tail like teeth biting. Courageous wings beating Like a heart He has claws like knives sawing His elegant wings glide elegantly Floating through the midnight sky, He drifts swiftly and silently. The other famous poem that is much loved in the country is 'The Dragon Egg' written by Anon in the 1600's, it is thought that the author was brought up by a dragon. THE DRAGON EGG The berry red egg contains sweet juicy strawberries, rubies and the blood of a unicorn; The spruce blue egg contains the depths of the sea, needles of a tree and the soothing and sizzling sky; The amber egg contains the head of a dinosaur, fossilized mosquitoes and a golden skull; The ivory egg contains the tusk of an elephant, the bone of a baby baboon and cotton cloudh What Dragons learn at school. How to dive dangerously into the rough blue sea!. How to ann